The present disclosure relates to a display device, a method for manufacturing the display device, and an electronic device. The present disclosure particularly relates to a display device including light emitting elements.
In a top-emission type display device including light emitting elements using organic electroluminescence (EL), inorganic EL, or the like, for example, an element substrate over which the light emitting elements are provided and a sealing substrate that faces the element substrate are provided, and light emitted from the light emitting elements passes through the transparent sealing substrate to be observed. For example, in a case where the light emitting elements emit white light, light emitted from each of the light emitting elements passes through color filters provided for the sealing substrate to be observed as light having a color of each pixel. Further, in a case where the light emitting elements emit light having colors of the respective pixels, e.g., red, green, and blue, color filters can be used to improve color purity.
In order to improve contrast, the above-described sealing substrate (also referred to as color filter substrate), light shielding members called black matrixes are provided at positions corresponding to boundaries between each pixel regions. JP 2010-008861A, for example, discloses a technique regarding the black matrixes. According to the technique in JP 2010-008861A, in order to suppress diffraction of light that occurs at boundaries between transmissive regions of color filters and black matrix regions, the transmissive regions have gradation of optical density.